1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch screen device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch screen device for transmitting pressure information based on a touch pen without a separate sensor being provided in a touch panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Examples of flat panel display devices, which display an image by using digital data, include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices using liquid crystal, plasma display panels (PDPs) using discharging of an inert gas, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices using OLEDs, etc.
Touch screen devices, which are each implemented with a touch panel added into a flat panel display device, are being produced. Examples of the touch screen devices include smartphones, smart books, etc. In the touch screen devices, writing or drawing may be performed using a touch pen as well as a human touch performed by a finger. A touch input using the touch pen is more precise than an input corresponding to the human touch and thus enables precise writing and drawing to be easily performed.
In a related art touch screen device, a plurality of electrodes or sensors are separately provided in a touch panel so as to recognize a touch performed by a touch pen and to transmit pressure information based on the touch pen. Particularly, when a touch panel is implemented as one body with a display panel, a plurality of electrodes and sensors are further provided, and for this reason, a manufacturing process becomes complicated, and the manufacturing cost increases.